Pico Sim Date 2
Pico Sim Date 2 (v.1.5) is a point 'n' click dating sim released on May 1, 2007. It features the adventure of Pico as he tries to save the kidnapped Nene from Cyclops. 'Pico sim date 2 Plot' It starts off after Pico Sim Date 1 where we left off at the dance by showing Pico admiring Nene's beauty as she stares off into the starry night sky. They talk to each other about how they met each other and how they love each other. Moosh (the creator of the game) then comes out and starts talking about how he should have drawn a special "reward" for finishing the first game, but explains that he didn't do so since he couldn't really draw this back then. We then see an angry and frustrated Cyclops in a dark room, complaining about how Pico beat him in front of Nene. He then yells at himself about finding his razors and how he needs to cut himself. A mysterious voice then calls out to Cyclops, but Cyclops thinks that he's just going crazy. penis The voice then scolds him for letting Pico turn him into an "emo", and then tells him to calm down since he has an item to help him exact his revenge. He gives Cyclops a charm and Cyclops questions on how to use it. The mysterious voice replies "Iunno...I think the Instruction Manual is attached on the back", and Cyclops reads it. He then smiles maniacally and exclaims on how he can get revenge. Pico goes to pick up Nene the next day to find that her house is compeletly trashed, as if someone robbed her. He then worries about her as he sees that she's not there. Darnell appears and takes him to his HQ, where Commander T. Fulp informs Pico that Cyclops has used a charm to get Nene and four other girls to hate him. He tells him to befriend those girls for means of information to find Cyclops and Nene. Category:Point 'n' click Category:Flash games Category:Pico The Girls: Sabrina: She's the "weird" girl that you can find in the dark corner. When giving her a flash, the emotion flashes work best. Mia She's the "cool" girl that you can find in the bar. Romantic flashes work best on her. Kate: She's the "smart" girl in the library. The calm flashes work best on her. Erika: She's the "jock" girl that can be found in the gym. Happy flashes work best on her. Fighting Effectiveness of Attacks Against: Cool (Bar) enemies - Strong attacks are Super Effective. Weird attacks are very effective while Cool and Smart attacks are moderately effective. Smart (Library) enemies - Cool attacks are Super Effective. Weird attacks are very effective while Smart and Strong attacks are moderately effective. Strong (Gym) enemies - Smart attacks are Super Effective. Weird attacks are very effective while Strong and Cool attacks are moderately effective. Weird (Dark Corner) enemies - Weird attacks are Super Effective while Strong and Smart attacks are moderately effective. The Ending After dating all of the girls, click on the forest on the bottom right corner. Click on the shed and enter down the hallway. You'll find Cyclops and engage in battle with him. After you defeat him, nothing happens. You see a screen that says "I didn't have time to finish the ending". This has angered many fans, and many are anticipating the creation of an ending but the rewards are given according to the difficulty that the game was played on. Also, the Nene ending is just one of many possible endings. You can also click on the girl to marry you when you get at least 1,000 heart points but you must still fight the corresponding boss to get the rewards. Easy (150 Days) Sabrina - Track 4 Kate - Track 3 Erika - Track 2 Mia - Track 5 Nene - Track 6 Medium (100 Days) Sabrina - Kira hairstyle Kate - Sora hairstyle Erika - Naruto hairstyle Mia - Renji hairstyle Nene - Cloud (FF7) hairstyle Hard (75 Days) Sabrina - Alien Hominid face Kate - Tankmen face Erika - Dad n' Me face Mia - Strawberry Clock face Nene - Secret special moves Tips: *Put all of your skill points into your intelligence. The first time you work, you should get a promotion. Keep on working until you hit $100, then go do the private tutoring at the school until all of your money is depleted. Then go work to get money, and repeat. This should go on for 25 days or until you hit the highest promotion. If you do this, it will be easier to gain money to buy the required flashes for dates and clothing for girls. Then go exercise so you get stronger to fend yourself from enemies. I found that charm wasn't very important, since the most expensive clothing is an automatic introduction and relationship boost. *The chance time correct choices will increase charm and intelligence by 400+ points and strength by 200+ points and are as follows: Janitor - Borrow the money, hand out coffees randomly, tell the supervisor, it's a girl, talk him out of it, beat him up. Errand Boy - Don't care, leave it as it is, search the A-wing, mall parking lot, original bostom cream donuts. Supplies Manager - Deliver as ordered, accept the challenge, let Vinh cover you, recount perfectly, let it slide. Cubicle Hand - Play it, tomorrow at lunch, take matters into own fists, do it by hand, make presentation meaningful. Management Assistant - Shout, album with zebras riding people, setup tournament, Dylan, second boat. Business Supervisor - Fastest way, old school, fire them, get prize money, no reason. Trophy Employee: Simply explain, east Indian restaurant, 4th hole, ask her. Vice President - Go along, refuse to answer, sit tight, tell them off, he's bluffing. CEO - Dave Chan, Nice Negotiator. Big Boss - Cheryl, give him a chance, Cheryl's idea, special game offer, no. *Save every time you do something important or when you wake up. It's a smart thing to do in case if something bad happens or after something amazing happens. Saving constantly helps since you have to make decisions as a worker that can damage or improve your skills and money. *If you're in a rush, buy the correct flashes ahead of time before meeting the girl. That way, when you meet her and learn her name, you have something to give her to up the relationship faster. *Heal very often when fighting Cyclops. Many people are defeated by him because they forget to heal. Category:Point 'n' click Category:Flash games Category:Pico